FIRE AND ICE REDONE
by alltimefanman12
Summary: This story is a Marshall and Everest Love story enjoy. P.S. Anonymous I am OK Please don't freak ;-;
1. Chapter 1

**oops** **sorry I forgot to write the story right away. any way this is a short intro. I don't own the PAW patrol series or the characters. enjoy and don't forget to check my other stories.**

It was a normal sunny day in Adventure Bay. The pups were outside playing as the sun began to set. All except one, Marshal. He was confused, ever since Everest had joined the PAW patrol he had this weird feeling in his stomach. He had asked Ryder about it and Ryder told him he was in love. When Ryder had asked him who it was Marshall had Walked away not wanting Ryder to know it was Everest. Marshall exhaled as he looked into the sunset. He was so confused what was he supposed to do. He couldn't tell her and he couldn't tell the other pups they would all laugh at him. Just then Chase walked up to see if he was alright, he had seen Marshall all alone and wanted to see what was bothering him.

"Hey Marshall you alright?" Chase asked as he walked up. Marshal turned when he heard Chase ask. Chase and him were the first pups on the team surly he could tell Chase, right? He just had to tell someone, keeping it all to himself was itching at him constantly. _Well if any of the pups were to understand it would be Chase I just hope he keeps it a secret_ Marshal thought to himself. Chase was going to be the first pup he would tell, plus Chase could give him advise him and Skye had started dating two weeks ago.

"Well, there is one thing, but you have to keep it a secret okay!" Marshal demanded. He just couldn't let the other pups know, he would die of embarrassment. He had to make sure Chase promised he wouldn't tell anyone, ANY-one. Chase was the only one that could know. Chase nodded his his head and waited for Marshall to continue."OK'' Marshall exhaled and continued "well, I-I might be in love" Marshall spit out. Chases eyes widened as Marshall had said this.

"Love, your in love. With who. Is it Rocky?" Chase asked assuming Marshall was gay. Marshall's Eyes widened at Chases assumption. He understood that 90% of them were guys but come on he was not gay.

"What, dude I'm not gay come on!" Marshall said a little mad. Chase began again wondering who it was his best friend was in love with. Chase began to speak before Marshall cut him off "Its Everest!" Marshall said a little loud. Chase gasped. Marshal was in love with Everest. Actually it made sense to Chase. Everest Was a fun loving pup much like Marshall, She was also a very stunning pup. This is most likely the reason Marshall was in love with the snow loving pup.

Chase looked up to see Marshall with his ears flat against his head and looking at the ground. He looked sad. What was there to be sad about it was the most beautiful thing to be in love. It was to Chase anyway, he was dating Skye. He had admitted to her that he had loved a week ago, and they have been dating since. Did Marshall not actually want to be in love or was it that he was scared of telling her. "Marshall whats wrong?".

"Its just, What do I say I can't just walk up and say 'Hey Everest I love you wanna go out?' It doesn't work that way...sadly." Marshall then go an idea, his ears perked up. He looked up to chase and spoke again this idea was brilliant "Chase you asked Skye out how did you do that maybe I can interpenetrate that for Everest" Marshall looked at Chase with hopeful eyes and spoke again "What info did you use to ask her out?".

Chase thought before he spoke "well first off I listed off the things she liked the most. Such as what here favorite food or drink was and what she enjoyed the most, for Skye it was it was spaghetti and flying so I took her up to the mountain were the clouds met the mountain for a picnic. That's when I told her." Chase finished and spoke up again this time as a question "So what about Everest?"

Marshall thought before he answered "well she loves snow, and her favorite drink is hot chocolate" that much was what Marshall knew as it was obvious. But were chase was going with this he had no idea. Chase could be a mystery at times, so as to what he was thinking Marshal was clueless.

"Good know what do you think you can do with that information?" Chase asked, Leaving Marshall to think on his own. Marshall thought for a moment. What could he do with this information? He thought for a few a minuets until he got the perfect idea, _tomorrow is supposed to be 20 below 0._ Marshall thought and knew exactly what to do.

"I can use my water canon to make an igloo the same way I used to make that slide last week, and while in there I can get her hot chocolate and then... finally tell her" Marshall finished with a smile knowing very well he would need Rocky's pup pack for the hammer and screw driver to chisel it out and Rubble's shovel to to make it look more like a igloo and to add a little privacy so the other pups wouldn't know.

"There you go, do that and there is no way she'll say no" Chase finished with a warming smile. Marshall knew he could trust Chase. Chase was his best friend, and he trusted him with this info before he trusted Ryder. Marshall was about to speak before the rest of the PAW patrol ran up.

"Hey Marshall, Chase wanna play pup hide and seek?" Rubble had asked as they ran. Marshall looked over to Chase to see him grimace at the smell of the dirty sock that has to go on his nose but said yes anyway. the rest of the day was spent with the pups playing tag.

 **hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI THERE HAPPY TO SEE YA STILL READING, SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE, ANYWAY REMEMBER I DON'T OWN THE PAW PATROL SERIES OR MERCHANDISE. ENJOY!**

The PAW patrol were outside playing hide and seek and Case was it. He tried to sniff only to get a strong nasty sent of the sock on his muzzle. Haaaatted that smell. He stopped trying to sniff as to save his poor nose from the stench. He looked around and found a box. _Marshall's favorite hiding spot,_ he thought to himself. Chase slowly crept up to the box and started hearing laughing coming from inside he was about 2 inches from the box when all of there collars began to light up and Ryder's voice was heard.

"PAW patrol to the lookout" at that moment all the pups howled in unison.

"Ryder needs us" and bounded towards the lookout. Marshall ran as fast as he could and even though he was the fastest pup he was still last. As he was running he tripped a small blue bone toy and screamed along with the other ups as he stumbled into the elevator shaft landing on non other than Everest. Marshall opened his only to be met with her icy blue eyes. His eyes widened ( **A/N: HOLY SHIT THAT WORD EYE WAS USED A LOT RIGHT THERE)** and he blushed really bad.

"S-sorry E-Everest" he stuttered out their lips only centimeters apart. If he really wanted to he could kiss her right now,but he didn't want to ruin their friendship so he got up when She answered with a giggle.

"Hmhm, its okay Marshal" She said clearing the tension as everyone of the pups began to laugh, even Marshall. The elevator raised up and put on their pup packs. Marshall in his Emergency ambulance outfit. when the elevator stopped all the pups jumped out and took their places. Everest not normally being there took the place next to Marshall.

"Ready for action Ryder, sir" Chase yelled out taking a very formal stance.

"Thanks for coming in a hurry pups I didn't mean to interrupt your 9:00 P.m. Pup hunt game" ( **MANHUNT)** Ryder began putting a small picture of Alex and Jake on the screen using his PAW pad, "But Alex got lost when it began to snow during his and Jake's Snow boarding lesson and now hes stuck on a ledge alone" A collection of "OHH, no's" were heard from the pups. Ryder flicked through the digital pup tags until Everest's came up "Everest, I'm going to need your led to help pull Alex up off the ledge"he said

"cold, ice, or snow I'm ready to go!" Everest chanted. she loved her chant. So did Marshall, but then again he loved everything about his beloved Everest. He redirected his attention back to Ryder in case his name was called.

Ryder then flipped to Skye's tag "Skye, I'm going to need your goggles to help locate Alex." He said Skye barked, flipped, then chanted...

"This pups gatta fly!" She said adding another bark for good measure.

Ryder flipped through the tags again until it landed on Marshall's "Marshall I'm going to need you to do a check up on Alex to make sure hes OK"Ryder tolled Marshall.

"I'm ready for a RUFF RUFF rescue!" he chanted.

"Alright PAW patrol is on a roll" Ryder yelled as he ran and jumped down his fireman pole into the garage were his all terrain ATV was and the selected slid down the slide to their vehicles. Once in there vehicles they all drove and flew to Jake's mountain. Once they arrived at the ski slope Ryder asked sky if she could see Alex.

"I see Alex, But you better hurry the ledge is very thin and small" Skye warned and directed the all to the cliff were Alex was trapped. She flew back to were Ryder was and directed him to the cliff were she had found Alex.

"Alex, you all right!" Ryder yelled through the snow down to Alex who was trapped bellow.

I'm OK, But my ankle hurts" Alex yelled back in a pained voice evidently injured. Ryder turned to Everest and Jake, who had tagged along, And gave them their orders.

"Jake I want you to lower Everest down were she'll grab Alex and and pull him up" Ryder said. Jake and Everest nodded and ran to retrieve the sled. When they got it the laid the rope in-between two large rocks for more stability and Everest began her 10 foot climb to the small ledge Alex was on. One slow minute later she reached the the ledge. Alex cheered as Everest had pulled him onto the sled and they began to climb up they climbed up the rock face. Marshall, Ryder, Jake, and Skye cheered them on as well. That is, until one of the two rocks they were using came rolling down the slope.

"hold on Alex!" Everest yelled as she rocked the sled to the left away from the boulder as much as she could only to have her left foreleg clipped by the rock sending her off the sled. "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she tumbled down the slope and just barely catching her self on the cliff and dangled.

"Everest!" Marshall yelped, ripped of his pup pack, to make less wait on the now crumbling cliff, and ran down the slope to Everest and held onto her as if his life depended on it, and in his eyes it did."Don't worry Everest I got you" Marshall said reassuringly.

"Skye I need you get your harness down here now!" Ryder Yelled, "i'm going to rope down and grab them!". Skye Flew over to Ryder and dropped her harness down to Ryder allowing him to hook in.

"M-Marshall p-please d-d-don't let go!"Everest screamed tears streaming out of her eyes. She had never been this scared in her life.

"Wouldn't dream of it Everest" Marshall said back trying to be brave but it was all swept away when the cliff began to crumble under their weight. Marshall looked up and what he saw scared him. He seen Ryder being flied in, normally this would be good, but he new the wouldn't make it they would be just short. The cliff couldn't take it any more and began to crumble faster and Marshall knew what he had to do, save Everest "Everest please remember me".

Everest didn't get a chance to answer before Marshall grabbed her collar in his mouth and with the last of his strength, trusted her into the air, and into Ryder's arms.

Everest, Skye, Ryder, Jake, and Alex looked down in horror as the small cliff gave out and Marshall fell through the cloud line down to the bottom of the mountain. Marshall smiled instead of screaming knowing he had saved Everest the love of his life.

"MARSHALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Everest screamed with tears streaming even faster out of her eyes as she watched Marshall fall and fall until he was out of site. Marshall was gone and she didn't even get to tell him how she felt. She was heart broken. Her tears stopped flowing as she remembered all of the good times they the time they played pup pup boogie or when she first joined and he showed her the terrain of Adventure Bay, and now, now he was gone. And it felt as if he took apart of her with, because he did. He was so important to her and she just watched him fall of a cliff just to save her.

"Pups we have a problem" She looked up to see Ryder speaking into his Bluetooth ear communicator, sniffling and all, she heard a collections of 'what's before he continued "Marshall's gone, he fell off the cliff, hes dead." She heard silence then crying, but mostly that of Chase's. He was screaming.

"NO, NO THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE, M-MAYBE HES ALIVE, ITS BEEN SNOWING ALL DAY MAYBE IT BROKE HIS FALL WE NEED TO AT LEAST SEARCH!" Chase screamed over the mic. Not only that but he was right it had snowed all day maybe he survived.

"H-hes right Ryder maybe he is alive!" Everest said, she looked up to see Ryder gain hope. If Marshall was down their then he was at least going to try to find him. He couldn't imagine the team without the fun loving, and clumsy pup. So he did what he needed to, he started a search.

"Pups we have a search mission in order" Ryder said, then claimed "I need you all here to search and hurry who knows how much time we have!" he ordered in a sound of distress and yet still seamed calm. She heard all of the pup salute him through speech as they took off and thus they landed o the cliff, informed Jake and Alex, who volunteered to help, and the search began. She would stop at nothing until she had Marshall in her life again.

 **IS MARSHALL ALIVE, WILL THEY FIND HIM, WILL EVEREST EVER BE ABLE TO TELL HIM HOW SHE FELT. FIND OUT NEXT TIME.**

 **P.S.**

 **I DONT OWN ANY OF THE PAW PATROL SHOWS, CHARACTERS, OR MERCHANDISE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT DECIDES MARSHALL'S FATE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ENJOY.**

The search began when all of the saddened pups, especially Everest, were ready. Ryder held up Marshall's pup pack so the pups could get his scent. Everest was teary eyed the second she got his scent, but held back the tears. Ryder gave the command and the pups, plus Ryder, Alex, and Jake began the search to find Marshall.

All the pups sniffed and sniffed but not even Chase could get his scent. Everest strayed away from the group closer to the cliff were he fell and as she looked back before the fall, he was so scared, but the look in his eyes showed he was more scared of her falling than himself. The way he looked at her before he told her to remember him she could tell he was more sorry than scared. But the fact that he sacrificed himself for her made her feel like it was her fault and the more she thought about it, the more she believed it was her fault.

It was her fault the rock fell, she should have known the rock was loose. She began to softly cry as he mind replayed the words "Its your fault" over and over again. She thought about what he meant to her, she loved Marshall there was no going around that, her thoughts were cut short when a strong smell of fresh blood filled her nose. The scent was also traced with that of Marshall's, it was the smell of musk, pineapple puppy shampoo, and now... blood. She looked up and what she saw scared her, it was a snow terrain freshly covered in the rock from the cliff, and there in the center of all of them was Marshall.

He was in a small hole, and both himself and the snow were coated in blood. Marshall's white fur coat was now red in blood. Everest lunged forward and put a paw to his muzzle. A smile grew on her face when she felt it, he was breathing. She checked his heart rate and her smile disappeared. It was slow, dangerously slow. She stood up her own fur now bloodied but she could care less as she reared her head to the sky and howled. It was so loud that she was sure she caused an avalanche but just to play safe she called up Ryder and tolled him she found Marshall.

Within a minute Ryder and all of the other pups showed up along with Jake who was in her snow mobile and the sled. All of the pups were at a loss of words when they saw Marshall's body, but Everest spoke up.

"He's alive, but we need to hurry he heart beat is low" She said and all of the pups broke into action, They lifted him up, with the help of Ryder, laid him down on the sled and sped off to-word's Katie's home. Ryder called her up to warn her to be ready.

"Katie her, what's up Ryder" Katie's voice was heard come from the pup pad.

"Katie Marshall's hurt bad, almost dead bad, and we need you to be ready we'll be there in 4 minutes" Ryder said as calm as he could so Katie knew the situation was dire.

"OK, I'm getting ready" Katie shouted over the phone/tablet and hung up. The crew made it to where the pups had parked there vehicles and put Marshall in the back of his ambulance. With Jake driving her snow mobile Everest jumped behind the wheel and drove to Katie's with nothing but complete worry. Once there everyone jumped out and helped get Marshall in to Katie who shooed everyone away and took Marshall to the backroom for surgery. 10 minutes in she brought in Ryder for help.

Alex, Jake, and the pups waited outside all the while Everest was crying.

"Hey, Marshall's going to be okay" Everest looked up to see who had spoken up to her, it was Skye. She had seen Everest in the back crying and decided to talk to her. "Katie Knows what she's doing I'm sure she'll fix Marshall right up." Everest was still crying,no matter sky was saying, it wasn't working.

"B-but, w-what if hes n-not" Everest stuttered, completely terrified and stopped thinking about what she was saying, nor did she care "I-I love him s-so m-much" Everest choked out, catching Skye off guard.

"W-what y-you love Marshall! Wow, I did not see that coming" Skye said in a whisper as for the other pups not to hear. "Did you tell him?" Everest looked up and shook her head no. She wished she had, she wishes she could but at the moment he's out cold and going through surgery.

"N-no, but I wish I d-did" Everest sniffled. Sky looked off blankly she hoped Marshall made it through the surgery so she push these two together.

Skye sat down next to the sniffling snow pup and she tried to calm her down but nothing was working. She tried Reassuring her which resulted in some bad news which made Everest cry even worse **(A/N:WOW SHE MUST OF HAD SAID 'THING COULD BE WORST, HE COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD WHEN YOU FOUND HIM)** , She tried silly faces but Everest said they reminded her of Marshall's cheery face which might now be gone forever, and heck she even tried to sing but nothing worked so finally Skye gave up, sat down next to Everest, and waited.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

After a full hour the pups heard and saw the door to the room open. Katie and Ryder walked out with smiles on there faces and gave the good news and the minor bad news.

"OK, pups good news Marshall's going to make a full recovery" all the pups cheered at Katie's statement, Everest especially was happy, the love of her life was OK and soon she could see him.

"Buuuut" all of the pups hushed down as know Ryder's voice was heard, and Everest's dreams and hopes shattered at his next words "He will be asleep for a week or two, so we will have to keep an eye on him and do his job for a bit" Everest couldn't believe her ears. Marshall wasn't going to wake up for possibly two weeks.

"You, guys should bring him to the lookout, it will be easier to watch him from there" Katie ordered them in a doctor like tone. Ryder nodded and asked Zuma, Chase, Rocky, and herself to help. On entry Everest was happy to see the later bloody heap of Marshall's flesh, was now back to his wonderful black and white coat. The four pups began to push the gurney that he was sitting on towards his ambulance once again were he would be driven to the lookout. Once he was in the back the PAW patrol drove off to the lookout.

Once their they took Marshall back out of the ambulance and put him in the middle area in front of the T.V. Everest was Watching the sleeping form of Marshall While the other pups were deciding that they should play tag. Skye looked over to Everest and thought that she would like to play so decided to walk over and ask her to play tag with the rest of them.

"Hey Everest wanna play tag?" Skye asked hoping she would respond with a yes, but was quickly disappointed.

"No, I-I think I'm going to stay here with Marshall for tonight I already told Ryder and Jake" Everest responded with an evident hint of sadness. Although wanted her to play, she respected her decision and went to play tag with the rest of the crew.

Everest's mind thought was all over the place. She was very happy that Marshall was alive, but very sad that she would have to wait until he woke up to know exactly why he nearly killed himself for her.

"Uggh!" she grunted in annoyance but instead of staying angry she saddened once again, huffed, and spoke again "This is going to be the most agonizing days of my life!"

 **I HOPE MARSHALL IS GOING TO BE OK.  
I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND REMEMBER TO FOLLOW ME AND THE STORY **

**P.S.  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PAW PATROL EPISODES OR MERCHANDISE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO MY FELLOW FANS I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I HAVE GOTTEN A COUPLE OF REQUESTS FOR THE LEMONS TO HURRY UP AND START AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THEY ARE COMING BUT NOT YET. FIRST I WANT TO GET THROUGH SOME OF THE HEART TO HEART FEELS AND DRAMA, BUT DON'T FRET THOSE WHO WANT THE LEMONS BECAUSE EITHER THE NEXT OR SECOND NEXT WILL HAVE A LEMON BUT FOR THIS ONE ITS GOING TO BE MARSHALL STILL A SLEEP AND WE'LL BE GOING THROUGH EVEREST'S TURMOIL.**

 **SO PLS ENJOY AND HELP BY GIVING SOME IDEAS AND IF U WANT I'LL GIVE A WRITE OUT (SHOUT OUT) VIA A/N AND WILL USE YOUR IDEA IF I LIKE IT SOOOOO YEAH ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO GIVE YOUR OPINIONS AS EVERYONE OF THEM IS CHERISHED ALSO DISCLAIMER I OWN NONE OF THE PAW PATROL CHARACTERS OR SHOWS ENJOY!**

Everest woke up with a groan as the sun struck her eyes. She tried to hide her eyes in the sleeping form of Marshall but with no succession. She opened her eyes, Stretched, and frowned at the unconscious Marshall. It had been a week since the incidence and the whole time she believed it was her fault and cried herself to sleep for the whole week. Just seeing Marshall there, his body seemingly lifeless was enough to bring her to tears, and it did.

Everest buried her face into Marshall's fur and cried and repeated the phrase "I'm so so sorry" over and over again. This though caught the attention of Skye. Skye walked over to Everest to try and calm her down. She hated seeing Everest like this. She also was the only pup that knew that Everest has been crying herself to sleep at night.

"Everest do you need some one to talk to? I'm sure it will make you feel better" Skye said hoping that Everest would understand she was trying to help. She had been unsuccessful or lied to. Everest was like a sister to her and seeing her like this saddened her. But this time was going to be different.

"Y-yeah" Everest sniffled out. She dried her tears and the two walked out to the snowy yard. Normally Everest would be all over the place but right now she seemed so lifeless. Not only that but she was quite skinny as she had not been eating so the first thing Skye did was bring her to the outside treat machine that Ryder had built for the pups. After a while of convincing, she finally got Everest to eat.

After Everest got her fill, Skye got to business. "OK, Everest. Whats wrong? I've never seen you like this, and I don't wanna hear the whole I love him shit. I know that already" Skye said firmly so that this conversation wouldn't end up like the last. "In other words the truth"

"OK, no more dodging I guess" Everest cleared her throat and proceeded "when he was on thought cliff he came down to save me, that cliff was crumbling because of me, and Marshall fell BECAUSE OF ME! ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Everest screamed tears rolling out of her eyes. Skye pulled Everest into a hug in an attempt to come her down. Everest continued to cry into the fur of Skye's chest. she cried for a solid 2 minutes.

She had never felt so guilty in her life. She went down to that cliff to save Alex, but became the damsel in distress causing Marshall to come running down and risk his life just to save her. Her entire life saving penguins and other arctic critters, but never once had she been saved herself. And now that she has, she feels like she was at fault for Marshall's near death.

"Hey now, it wasn't your fault. You had no idea you were going to end up like that and think on the bright side, you saved Alex and he was quite thankful of that" Skye reassured, in a hopes to cheer Everest up, but it was to no avail. Everest only cried again, but this time harder. "Hey Everest, how about you and me go out to mister porters later and get a plate of meatballs maybe that will cheer you up?"Everest only nodded and walked back to the lookout and back to Marshall.

Once back she curled up next to Marshall and fell into a not so peaceful sleep. She tossed and turned as she finally got comfortable.

* * *

 _It was dark, abnormally dark. Everest wandered around the blackened area until it began to fill out. she was surrounded by snow and the air seemed thick. there was also a large ski slop to her right. That's when she realized , she was on Jake's mountain._

 _"How did I get back here?" Everest asked herself. That when she heard sirens. she looked to her left and saw Ryder, Marshall , and...herself?! "B-but I'm right here, how could I be over there, and wait, MARSHALL?! HE'S AWAKE!" Everest shouted and sprinted towards Marshall only to run right through him. 'huh? Did i just-' that's when it hit her she was dreaming. She knew why they were her too, this was that mission. She knew how it ended an wanted nothing to do with it, so she tried to wake up._

 _But she couldn't! Everest began to panic she did not want to see this again. She looked up to see her dream self put the rope in between two rocks, one in which had fallen and caused her to tumble over the edge. She watched helplessly as her dream self descended down the cliff face to retrieve Alex from his little cliff. As her dream self raised from the cliff she heard Marshall, Jake, and Ryder cheer her on, that was until the rock fell._

 _They all went silent, well except for Marshall who screamed her name to warn her, but it was too late. The rock hit her dream self and she tumbled, and in that exact moment she saw Marshall spring into action throwing off his pup pack and began to slide down the mountain. She watched in horror as it all began to move so fast. First Ryder called Skye, next Sky dropped her harness to Ryder who hooked himself in as the cliff was crumbling, and finally the last part. It was when Marshall, with caring eyes, told Everest to remember him before throwing her into the air and falling into the abyss without a single sound and now that she was dreaming she could tell. He was smiling all the way down. The pup who's scared of height's just faced his fear and nearly died just to save her, and was SMILING!?_

 _Then everything wen't black and memories began to fly past her. Like the time they had first met, she felt a small connection that day and even here she could see his awestruck face. Then there was the time he made a giant water slide out of ice with his water cannons. And last was her favorite of all. It was him and her sitting on one of the porch of the ski cabin watching the sunset as the other pups played. He had a stoic face then like it reminded him of something, but he seemed to lose it when she started to fall a sleep and her head landed on his shoulder._

 _His face went from stoic to a smile as he averted his eyes to her. She had looked up to meet his gaze to ask him why he was looking at her like that and he just replied "Am I that comfortable?"_

 _She had simply nodded and began to drift off and the whole time he had never moved not a single_ _muscle. It was as if he was afraid that if he had moved he would wake her up. So he had stayed like that, that is until the pups had to go back to the watch tower. And even than, instead of just moving, had woke her up before literally caring her into her pup house._

 **(A/N: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)**

 _She had never blushed so hard in her life, She was surprised he hadn't noticed it through her snow white fur._

 _A single tear escaped Everest's eye as more memories flooded her dream. All of them had been Marshall related. She loved that pup so much and she couldn't stand he was in a coma for who knows how long and it was all because of her. She began to cry again, she felt so helpless in this state. it was like all of her time being alone in that tundra had done nothing to toughen her up when she met this clumsy, fun loving pup._

* * *

Skye watched as Everest began to cry in her sleep. She was so upset and hoped that the meatballs would cheer her up when they left. Skye was so lost in thought that she failed to notice that a certain black, brown, and white colored pup was walking up.

"It's sad isn't it?" Skye jumped and yelped in surprise causing Chase to back up in shock, "wow, sorry I scared you". Chase replied. ' _He is so innocent and cute when he thinks he's in trouble'._ Skye laughed removing the tension allowing Chase to ease himself.

"Yeah, it really is Chase, but hopefully I can cheer her up. I'm taking her to mister Porter's to get us some meatball's" Skye said with her normal enthusiasm back. Chase was drooling at the thought of Mister Porter's meatballs.

"Hey Skye mind if I tag along?" Chase asked hopefully. Skye thought for a minute before nodding her head, "WOHOO!" Chase jumped happily as his beautiful and caring girl friend had allowed him to come but instantly regretted the decision to holler as a very angry looking Skye began to hush him.

"Be quite, we don't need the others to want to tag along as well we're doing this for Everest!" Skye whispered. She relaxed and smiled as she seen Chase's earsand his head lower in sight shame. ' _He's just to cute_ ' Sky thought to herself. She lifted Chase's head up with her paw and planted a passionate kiss on his lip's. Chase was surprised by the quick action, his eyes shooting open and his ears springing up, but soon he relaxed into the kiss and returned the passion.

 **(A/N: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SO CUTE)**

The two kissed for what felt like centuries before they had to break for air. The two separated and Skye got an idea to cheer Everest up if the meatballs don't work. She made it simple so they could keep it secret from everyone else, but easy so they could set it up last minute if needed. The two nodded and left to Mister Porters to tell him they would be coming back with Everest later to cheer her up with meatballs so he could be ready.

 **BACK WITH EVEREST**

Everest woke up with a start after a bad part of the dream startled her. She looked to her right and saw Marshall. Her mind reared again as all of the memory's in her dream hit her again. Small droplets of water began to fall onto the sheets of the gurney. Everest was crying again. She berried her face into the fur of Marshall's chest and let her tears flow.

Her crying stopped short when she a paw touch the side of her head and a very familiar, but slightly raspy, voice sounded through her ears.

"Everest, are you okay?" Everest looked up and smiled at what she saw. Her face lit up with excitement and she shouted...

"MARSHALL!"

 **DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW- *BOOM***

 **HUH, I GEUSS YOU CAN BLOW UP YOUR DAW METER. (THUMBS UP IF YOU GET THE** **REFERENCE)**

 **HEY GUY'S AND GALS HOPED YOU LIKED IT I FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN DOING A LOT BETTER AT MY STORIES, AND REMEMBER TO COMMENT YOUR IDEAS AND TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT A WRITE OUT (SHOUT OUT) OR NOT OTHER WISE ILL JUST PUT IT ANYWAYS. AND I ALSO BET NONE OF YOU EXPECTED MARSHALL'S WAKE UP THIS CHAPTER, PLUS THE FIRST KISS OF THE STORY GOES TO SKYE AND CHASE. I JUST THOUGHT IT SEEMED APPROPRIATE FOR THE SEEN. ANY WAYS REMEMBER TO FOLLOW LIKE AND COMMENT AND ILL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER BYE-BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS ALLTIMEFANMAN BACK WITH A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! LIKE THE NEW INTRO? I BET YOU DO. ANY WAY MARSHALS IS AWAKE YAY. AND KNOW WE CAN GET INTO THE REAL ROMANCE. AND HOPEFULLY I CAN REFRAIN FROM ANY DAW'S AS FOR THE DOCTOR SAID IT DANGEROUS WHEN YOUR DAW METER IS BROKEN**

 **BEFORE I START HER UP, I JUST WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT WHO'S SCREEN NAME IS ANONYMOUS HAS GIVEN ME THE BEST COMMENT SO FAR. HE/SHE COMMENTED ON THE INTRO ON MY LAST CHAPTER, HE/SHE SAID HE/SHE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THE LEMONS (WITCH FOR ALL OF YOU THAT KNOW MY HISTORY SO FAR WILL SHOW) AND MY STORY HAD MADE HIM/HER CRY AND THAT I WAS AMAZING. NOW COMMENTS LIKE THEE ARE WHAT INSPIRE US WRITER'S TO CONTINUE OUR STORY'S. AND ANONYMOUS, THANK YOU DEARLY FOR COMMENT. I WANTED TO P.M. YOU BUT IT WOULDN'T ALLOW ME, YOUR COMMENTS PERSONALLY MADE _ME_ CRY SO I HOPE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE LOVES MY STORIES.**

 **ENJOY!**

"Everest, are you okay?" Everest looked up and smiled at what she saw. Her face lit up with excitement and she shouted...

"MARSHALL!" Everest throwing herself into Marshall's chest. Marshall winced and the pain from the sudden moment and turned red from the strong embrace. The happy moment ended when Marshall felt his chest moisten, Everest was still crying, and despite the pain Marshall embraced Everest in a hug to calm her down.

"Everest are you OK? Whats wrong?" Marshall asked concerned, he had never seen Everest like this before and wanted to know what was up. Unfortunately though all he got was a muffled response in which he couldn't understand. He pulled the crying Everest off his chest and looked her in the eyes, and asked her again "Everest I couldn't hear you, whats wrong?"

"I-It's all m-my fault, I-I'm so sorry M-Marshall" Everest stuttered out. Marshall was at a loss.

"What are you talking about, What happened?" Marshall thought while Everest continued to cry into his chest. He thought for a few more moments before it all came rushing back to him,"the mission" Marshall whispered under his breath, Everest thought it was her fault he fell. "Everest it wasn't your fault"

"y-yes it is!" Everest cried into his chest, "Its all my fault you've been a sleep for a week, ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Everest shouted.

"No its not!" Marshall didn't like hearing her cry, so he decided to put an end to it. He lifted her head back up so he was looking her in the eyes, "Everest it was my choice to run down there for you and it was my choice I threw you to Ryder, so its not your fault I'm like this. It's mine" Marshall finished with caring eyes.

"But, W-why?" The second Everest asked Marshall's face flushed. He had hoped she wasn't going to ask this question. ' _what am i going to say, think Marshall, think!'_

"Well I-I, well you see I, well I, I mean-" Marshall stuttered. He was so embarrassed, he had done what he did because he loves Everest and puts her life before his own. So as to what he was suppose to say to get out of this he had no idea. _'maybe I should just tell her'_ Marshall thought to himself but still thought of other options nonetheless.

"Marshall, please tell me" Everest pleaded. Marshall sighed, there was no more hiding it, he had to tell her. Marshall took in a deep breath and let it all out before he spoke.

"Everest, the truth is I, huh, I love you" Marshall finished with a sigh **(A/N: THE "HUH" WAS A SIGH).** "And I understand if you don't like me back, I mean, whats there to love about me. I'm just a clumsy ugly pu-" Marshall was interrupted by a gentle yet passionate kiss. Marshall's eyes shot open. Everest was kissing him, him!

The kiss ended as soon as it started leaving Marshall confused, wide eyed, and stunned. Everest was his first kiss, Everest! The love of his life had just kissed him. He couldn't believe it!

"Marshall your not ugly or clumsy, your a fun loving and all around fun pup that always makes me happy and I love you too" Everest said. Marshall's expression went from surprised to loving. He and Everest both leaned in closer until they met in the middle in a soft yet passionate kiss. Their lips moved in sync and fit perfectly together as if they were meant to be.

It felt as if the kiss lasted for ever and they wanted it to, but soon they had to break for air. They both reluctantly pulled back and replenished the air in their lungs. Everest and Marshall had never been so happy in their lives. The lives that they could now live together, Everest and Marshall rapped their paws around each other in a relaxing hug.

 **(A/N: OH FUCK IT THE DOCTOR SAID NO BUUUUT DAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW *passes out from daw over load*)**

"Marshall your awake!" Both the pups were so scared they jumped apart, but because they were on the Gurney they both fell to the floor with Marshall landing with a yelp of pain. The pups looked over to see Chase and Skye rushing over to Marshall. Chase engulfed Marshall in a tight hug, which got another yelp of pain out of Marshall, while his shout attracted the other pups.

"Marshall dude your one brave pup!" Shouted Zuma among the many praises of heroism that Marshall was trying to stop. Luckily though Ryder noticed and decided to intervene.

"OK pups, quite down. Marshall is still a little injured, plus I think he has something to say" Ryder finished with a wink towards Marshall who gratefully appreciated Ryder for stepping in when he did.

"Listen pups, I'm no more of a hero than you all are, we're the PAW patrol" Marshall paused and looked over to Everest with a smile, and she returned it, "I just did what needed to be done" Marshall finished looking back to the other pups, and as he did he noticed Chase was crying, "What the- Chase are you crying?!" Marshall asked with a laugh.

"W-what NO, I don't cry, I am a tough pup" Chase stated while wiping away a tear and trying to take a formal stance. He was to proud to admit it but he was crying and Marshall wasn't the the only pup that noticed.

"I don't know Chase, he might be right, I see a tear" It was Skye. She had sensed Marshall's discomfort and decided to tease hr boyfriend a bit to ease the stress Marshall was going through. Marshall silently thanked her as all of the other pups refocused their attention to Chase.

"OK pups, lets let Marshall relax and take all of what had happened" Ryder spoke up dispersing the pups so Marshall could calm down with his new girlfriend. He wanted to spend all the alone time he could right now, especially since he had wanted to date her since they met.

"So, where were we? Oh yeah, right here" Everest finished with a passionate kiss before Marshall even knew what was happening. Their lips merging together in perfect harmony with one another as the two kissed. As the two kissed Marshall felt Everest swipe her tongue across his bottom lip. Marshall couldn't believe it, they had just started dating and she already wanted to make out. Marshall began to open his mouth and invite her tongue but-

"Well, well, well, whats going on in here?" The two lovers separated at the voice and saw non other than Skye and Chase, who was the one who had spoke up. _'Oh fuck! so close to'_ Marshall thought to himself. He smiled nervously as he looked towards Chase and Skye's grins. Marshall knew there was no getting around it but it was worth a try.

"Well I mean it's just that-" Marshall got out before he was cut off.

"Well nothing, you to were kissing, and there is no getting out of it" Skye stated quite amused at the situation she was putting Marshall and Everest in. Chase was having fun too, and decided to make things a little more awkward. And he knew just how to do it.

"And by the looks of that face you two were about to make out." Marshall's was redder than his firetruck at this point. He had no idea how Chase knew that, and he was scared at the same time. He gave a very, questioning look and Chase got the hint, "I made that exact face when you interrupted me an Skye's kiss the day we got together" Chase added answering Marshall's question.

"Back to topic, did you to say _it_?" Skye asked looking back and forth between Marshall and Everest. Marshall and Everest looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation without words before Everest gave Marshall a peck on the lips giving them both smiles, rested her head on Marshall's "shoulder", **(A/N: DOGS DON'T HAVE VERY BIG SHOULDERS P.S. THIS IS ALLTIMEFANMAN'S OC FROM A DIFFERENT STORY MIDNIGHT MATRIC IM HERE BECAUSE ALLTIME IS STILL ON THE FLOOR OUT COLD)** and spoke.

"Yes, yes we did..."

 **MIDNIGHT MATRIC: WOW THAT WAS CUTE. BUT ALLTIME FOAMING OUT OF THE MOUTH ISN'T. WELL I'LL BE SIGNING OUT FOR HIM TODAY. REMEMBER HE OWNS NON OF THE PAW PATROL CHARACTERS OR MERCHANDISE.**

 **NOW IF YOU EXCUSES ME I'M GANNA DRAG ALLTIMEFANMAN TO THE HOSPITAL.**

 **BYE-BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE I'M BACK FROM THE** **HOSPITAL, AND MY DAW METER IS PROPERLY FIXED, THANKS MIDNIGHT  
** **MIDNIGHT:FUCK YOU...  
** **ME:YOU T- WAIT WHAT?! FUCK ME! WHY?!  
** **MIDNIGHT: BECAUSE I HAD TO DRAG YOUR ASS TO THE HOSPITAL TWICE AND I SWEAR IF YOU PASS OUT ON THE FLOOR AGAIN I'M LEAVING YOUR ASS THERE!  
** **~~~~!  
ME: (0.0) OK...  
** **WELL ANY WAY... BACK TO THE STORY PLS ENJOY! P.S. SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE MY INTERNET WAS DOWN A WHILE AND WHEN IT CAME BACK ON I WAS STILL HAD TO GET USED TO MY SCHOOL SCHEDULE (IT CHANGED 8 FUCKING TIMES) BUT DON'T WORRY I'M BACK. (PLEASE DON'T HATE ME)**

"Back to topic, did you to say _it_?" Skye asked looking back and forth between Marshall and Everest. Marshall and Everest looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation without words before Everest gave Marshall a peck on the lips giving them both smiles, rested her head on Marshall's "shoulder", and spoke.

"Yes, yes we did" Everest said with a sigh of relief as if she had been waiting to say that they were together. And to be honest so had Marshall, right now all he wanted to do was run out and say Everest was his and they loved each other so much. He, though, didn't know if Everest wanted all of the other pups to know. So the the next thing she said surprised him "So, what do you think the others will think?"

Marshall thought, ' _What WOULD the others think?'_ He pondered over it for a while before he came to a conclusion. Why should they care. As long as they loved each other that was good enough for him. He shook his head at her question before he looked over to her and answered.

"Who cares what they think, I love you and that's all that matter's." Marshall stated, content with his answer, no matter how cheesy it was. He swore he could see the twinkle in her eyes when they locked eyes. ' _Oh those beautiful eyes_ ' Marshall thought to himself. He always loved Everest's icy blue eyes. They reminded him of the first frost of winter. Such a soft shade and yet, it seemed so solid.

"AWWWW, so romantic they're lost in each others eye's. Isn't is sweet Chase?" Skye asked Chase as she gushed at the 2 lovers. Chase simply nodded as he was smiling at Marshall's final success. He was hoping they would get together soon, and with the whole falling off the cliff thing it was kind of scary. He was just happy Marshall, the he thinks of like a brother, was alive. "Oh, by the way everyone, Mister Porter made the meatballs and is probably waiting for us, so lets go!"

With that the four pups walked out the lookout doors to their cars and made their way to 's. Once they all got there, they were quickly greeted by none other Alex, who was exited, mostly to see Marshall was still alive. Alex had thought he was at fault for the mishap.

"Marshall!" Alex yelled as he ran up to the group. He threw hes arms around Marshall with a tight hug. Marshall, being unprepared for the hug, clenched his teeth and winced in pain as Alex hugged him. "I'm so sorry I got you hurt" Alex apologized to Marshall. Marshall's ears perked up at the apology.

"Not you too." Marshall said with a groan "Listen I'll tell you what I told Everest..." At the sound of her name Everest's face turned a light shade of pink "My action were mine alone and if I could go back I would do it all again, so don't apologies, OK?" Marshall asked getting a nod in return.

"How about we get something to eat, those meatballs do sound nice right about now" Sky chipped happily. She wanted the saddened mood in the room to be lifted.

"I know I'm hungry!" Chase cheered licking his lips hungrily. The mood lifted as the smell of freshly cooked meatballs filled the air. The pups tails all began to wag as Mr. Porter walked out with a big tray of meat balls for four.

"All right pups who's ready for meatballs?" announced. The pups collectively cheered to answer his question. They all sat down at the nearest table as set the plates of meatballs down. "eat up its on me, after all you pups risked life and limb to save my little Alex, its the least I could do" said petting Alex's head.

"Thank you !" Marshall Said with excitement but his eyes had left the plate of meatballs in front of him. He was literally drooling just at the thought of the taste. Chases condition was no better. The girls laughed at there boyfriends who had began to inhale the meatballs. The girls ate their's more calmly as to not become covered in meatball sauce like Chase and Marshall were.

"Marshall your covering you bandages in the sauce" Everest exclaimed in a pained voice, "you know I'm the one that has to re-bandage you now" Everest got a sympathetic look from Marshall who was painfully sorry about messing up his bandages so he slowed down on eating the meatballs, Chase on the other hand jets kept going until their was nothing left. Everest loved how Marshall would feel so bad just taking a bit of her time, ' _if only he would waste some more of my time'_ Everest thought a bit dirty ' _you just started dating get those thoughts out of your head'_ Everest shook the dirty thoughts out of her head when Skye gasped.

"I just remembered, its Marshall's birthday in five days!" everyone's eyes shot wide as she said this, all except Marshall who just shrugged. He didn't mind if he got a big birthday or just a small gathering, as long as his friends were their he was happy.

"What about it" Marshall said while he finished of his last meatball, everyone was looking at him weird when he looked up. "What?" Marshall asked looking around the group.

" _What about it'_ what do you mean what about it its your big day!" Skye shouted in surprise, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Look as along as everyone is their I'm happy, I don't need a big flashy birthday or anything" Marshall said. He was just happy to be alive, but he was even more happy that he was dating Everest the love of his life. As long as he had her he was happy.

"well to bad your getting one" Skye said stubbornly, Marshall simply shrugged an okay as he knew their was no point in arguing with her. It actually made him glad that they cared this much about him. He had always thought he was lucky but now he knew for a fact he was the luckiest pup in the world and nobody could take that away. Not some big cliff nor any other dangerous situations. He had his family and a beloved girlfriend whom he would give life and soul to keep. He was ecstatic.

After The meatballs, the pups bid there good byes and made their way to the watch tower. The pups were in the middle of a conversation when their pup tags began to flash!

"PUPS TO THE LOOKOUT!" They heard Ryder's voice radiate from said tags. They all took a quick glance at each other and knew someone in Adventure Bay needed their help.

"RYDER NEEDS US!" The pups yelled in unison and raced off to the lookout. Even with his injuries, Marshall was still the fastest. The pups reached the lookout to see Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma waiting for them. They all jumped up into the elevator, Marshall being careful not to fall and hurt himself, and had their stuff suited up and ready. Once at the top the pups jumped out of the elevator to stand at attention.

"Ready for action Ryder, sir!" Chase announced Chest puffed out.

"Thanks for coming so quick pups" Ryder gave them a second of attention before continuing " We have a **BIG** problem, a hot air balloon is dangling on the mayors house after popping!" their was collected gasp from the pups "Marshall you think your up to the task?" Ryder Questioned.

"I'm fired up Ryder!" Marshall said confidently.

"Great, Rubble I'm also going to need your crane to get the balloon down" Ryder stated pulling up Rubble's insignia on the big screen.

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble shouted out. Next up Ryder put Rocky's green insignia onto the screen.

"Rocky, do you have anything in your truck to help repair the balloon?" Ryder asked.

"Don't lose it reuse it!" Rocky replied using his shutout for a yes.

"Everest can you come along to keep an eye on Marshall in case he gets hurt?" Ryder asked Everest "I'm only asking because he seems to be leaning towards you for help lately" Ryder added Acting oblivious to the fact that they were dating to keep it form the other pups until they told them their self's.

"What kind of Girlfriend would I be if I weren't their for him?" Everest stated as a question but the reason behind it was obviously implied and understood. All of the pups' (except for Skye, Chase, and Marshall's) jaws practically hit the floor. "we'll talk about this later"

"Paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder yelled as he ran to his pole, the pups began to howl, and the chosen pups ran to the slides to get into their paw patrolers.

 **HEY GUY'S I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS MORE OF A SHOW HOW MARSHALL GETS BACK INTO THINGS. BTW I WILL NOT BE WRITING THE RESCUE BECAUSE HONESTLY THEIR ISN'T MUCH TO WRITE ABOUT ALSO IT ALLOWS ME TO GET TO THE JUICER STUFF YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WANTING.**

 **BYE-BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI YA GUYS AND GALS. TODAY IS A SAD YET GLORIOUS DAY. IT IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF FIRE AND ICE REDONE. I WON GO INTO MUCH MORE DETAIL EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I WILL BE STARTING A NEW STORY. IT IS AN MLP STORY. AND IF THERE ARE ANY OLD MEMBERS HER FROM THE FIRST ATTEMPT WELL, MIDNIGHT IS BACK! AND HE IS REDONE, UNFORTUNATELY THE SAME CAN'T BE SAID FOR LIGHTNING DANCER, AS HIS CHARACTER WAS GIVEN TO A FRIEND OF MINE AND HE DOESN'T QUITE FIT BUT I MIGHT TRY TO PUT HIM IN AS A BACKGROUND** **CHARACTER JUST FOR FUN. ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY BUT FIRST! MIDNIGHT! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE COMING BACK?!**

 **MIDNIGHT M: IT FEELS GREAT I CANT WAIT!**

 **ANY HOW**

 **ENJOY!**

It was his birthday, and Marshall could not be more excited. He was currently being walked around town by Everest who, he must add, was a terrible liar. She was trying to keep him away from the lookout where everyone was currently setting up a surprise party for him. To be honest though, he did tend to keep leading her there just to watch her panic and try to rush him away as fast as possible when she noticed how close they where getting. He thought it was cute how hard she tried so he stopped doing it after the 3rd time, besides he loved, although he would never admit it, staring at her backside as she walked.

' _Man I could just stare at her all day'_ Marshall thought smiling to himself. He shook himself out of it and forced himself to look away when he began to realize he was getting a little "excited". ' _she has no idea what she does to me_ ' Marshall thought as he looked back only to see she was looking back at him.

"Enjoying the view back there Marshall?" Everest asked in a joking husk voice as she swished her tail under his chin. Marshall's eyes shot open, she had caught him. He began to fumble and stumble over his words as he tried to figure out an explanation as to why he was staring at her ass. Everest chuckled as she watched her adorable boyfriend search for an answer. So she decided it was time to silence him...

Marshall's voice disappeared as Everest had kissed him. Marshall, after getting over the shock of the surprise kiss, began to kiss back. There lips seemed to mold perfectly together, but sadly it had ended as soon as it started. The to pulled away eyes still closed with smiles on their faces. When they finally opened their eyes there smiles only widened.

"I love you, Marshall" Everest had said easing Marshall, that was, though, until she began to smile deviously. She leaned into his ear and whispered "and you can look all you want, I don't mind one bit" and with that she licked his ear, turned around, leaving him in shock, as red as his truck, and said in her normal cheerful voice "now lets get to the lookout I think Ryder wants us"

Marshall was confused at first, that was of course until he felt his collar tag began to shake and ring. He nodded and they both headed of to the lookout. And Marshall knew exactly why, but wouldn't say it because he didn't want to hurt their feelings.

It was his birthday and he couldn't be more excited. His friends were throwing him a giant party. He could see the lights in the lookout go out and a couple small figures quickly hide behind miscellaneous items. He smiled to himself as he prepared to act all surprised and go along with the ruse.

Soon the pair made it to the door of the lookout and Marshall, going on with his little scheme, looked around as if confused. They both walked into the lookout and looked around to find the others. They both looked at each other and shrugged as if both were acting, because they were. ( **A/N: BUT YOU DIDN'T NEED ME TO TELL YOU THAT DID YA SMARTIES XD)**

Then, as if all at once, the sound of ropes being pulled rang through there ears, a banner the said "HAPPY BIRTH DAY MARSHALL!" was suspended into the air, and everyone jumped out yelling...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARSHALL!" Marshal's face lit up. Even though he knew it was coming he couldn't help but smile. Everyone was there, the pups, Ryder, Katie, farmer Yumi and Al, cap'n Turbot, , Jake and Alex, even mayor Goodway and Chickaleta were their. He faked a surprised look and spoke.

"Thanks guys, you really shouldn't have" They all had good laugh and the party began. Their were humans and pups alike, partying around without a care in sight, heck sky even took flight. Good cheer and birthday wishes were past, Marshall was as happy as Wally getting a fish from Turbots last cast. **(A/N: SUCK THAT POEM DOCTOR SUES!)** But poems aside. Marshall was very happy, he was having a great party. Better yet Everest had never left his side, he a few kisses from her throughout the party. Each one as perfect as the first. He felt so lucky to have a girlfriend like her.

As the party carried on and all the pups enjoyed the cake that and Alex had brought. It was 2 layers of vanilla and strawberry cake, because they can't eat chocolate, it had liver sausage toppings, witch the pups all loved, and the lettering icing was made of cherry icing and spelled "Happy B-day Marshall, stay hot!" And around it was red and orange icing in the shape of a flame. He had learned Everest had told them to write it, which made more sense since it was her.

After the cake was gone and the pup pup boogie tournament had ended, with Skye in first as usual, (but hey Marshall made second for once!) it was time for presents!

"Open mine first dude!" yelled Zuma as he handed Marshall a orange wrapped box with a yellow bow on top. Marshall smiled and opened the box and his smile widened as he seen what it was. It was a new Fire helm! The shape was similar to his last one, but it was a bit bigger. The colors and design were also slightly different, while the base color was still red, their was also gold lining the edges and creases in the helmet. The logo was also slightly different, instead of the paw Their was a medical cross on the shield that was red with an orange lining witch went well with the symbol of fire, like the on on his collar, that sat on said cross.

"Dang dude, I needed a new hat, it looks great thanks" Marshall said as he put the helmet on his head. The next gift that came was Chases. It was blue with a golden bow, but it wasn't in the shape of a box, more of a poorly shaped box, Chases wasn't the best wrapper ever. Marshall smiled as he ripped open the wrapping to reveal a dark blue box, once opened Marshall gasped, it was a big bag of treats!

"That's were that went!" someone yelled. It turned out to be Ryder "Chase, I asked you to help me find it and you were the one who took it!?" Ryder exclaimed. Chase practically shrunk into himself and yelled...

"I was out of gift ideas, don't judge me!" Ryder only sighed, smiled, and shook his head.

"Here you can have it back Ryder" Marshall laughed to himself as he walked the bag over to Ryder, who only shook his head and laughed.

"You can keep it Marshall" Ryder said as he pet Marshall's head. Marshall's smile brightened as he went back to open the rest of the gifts.

From Rubble he got a new shovel and bucket for the beach, from Rocky he got a make shift tennis ball launcher, form Skye a bone, from Alex a chew toy that squeaks, from a plate of meat balls (his favorite),from Jake a brand new snow board ,from the mayor and Chickaleta a new tug-o-war rope, from Yumi and Al he got a batch of apples from the latest harvest, from Katie a small pool for him to sit in once full, from Turbot he got a bag of octopus jerk (witch he snuck to Wally who gladly excepted the rubbery treat),and finally from Ryder he got an upgraded pup pack.

The only one he didn't get a gift from was Everest. He looked her way to make sure he didn't forget anything and she simply said with a sly smile...

"you'll have to wait till later for my gift, its a surprise" Marshall decided not to question it and just go with it. The party continued with the pups all trying out that new Tug-o-war rope Marshall had gotten from Yumi and Al. The party dragged on for another couple of hours before the guests began to leave until it was just the tired pups and Ryder. They began to go to their pup houses, Ryder to his room, to go to sleep. All except Everest who tailed Marshall to his pup house.

Marshall Walked into his pup house and yelped in surprise as the door slammed shortly after. He turned to look at the door to see a heavy eyed smiling Everest in front of the door/hatch.

 **A/N: WARNING LEMON AHEAD IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT *COUGH* THEN YOUR A BITCH *COUGH*(JK) THEN SKIP IT!)**

"Oh, hi Everest whats up?" Marshall asked slightly worried as to why she slammed the door. Her sly smile only grew wider as she spoke.

"Its time for your present" her voice sounded even huskier than what it had when she caught him staring. He was about to speak when she kissed him. But this kiss felt, it was full of lust and want. Marshall's body seemed to act on its own, and kissed back with the same intensity.

Marshall could feel himself begin to heat up, and the pink/red member between his legs began to show from his sheath. The two kissed for what seemed like hours, their tongue's battling for dominance, before they finally broke apart for air, Marshall looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love and lust in them, he knew where this was going.

"Everest are you sure this is what you want?" Marshall asked. He didn't want her to think this was a mistake and feel bad about it later. no matter how cliche the question was. Everest smiled and nodded liking the silence. They leaned in and kissed again, this one was just as lustful as the last, but also seemed more passionate. Soon Marshall was on his back with Everest on top of him, still kissing.

Once the kiss ended Everest smiled and began to kiss her way down, taking in his scent with every one. God she loved the way he smelled. Soon her head was between his legs. She smiled up at him deviously before placing a paw on his sheath and allowed the rest of his member to come out. She was surprised by the size. He was at least 7 inches from tip to the bottom of the knot. (A/N: **ALTHOUGH AVERAGE FOR HUMANS IT IS QUITE LARGE FOR DOGS)** She got over her shock and took a test lick from his knot to the tip.

Marshall Shivered out a moan as he felt her warm, wet tongue travel his full length. Everest, liking the taste, Went to work with another lick then another until she had a steady rhythm. Marshall was moaning with every lick and flick of her tongue, and soon he couldn't take it anymore.

"Everest I-I'm g-gonna cum!" He moaned out. Everest with out missing a beat, engulfed his entire length into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around his girth as she bobbed her head. Marshall couldn't hold it any longer with one more moan and a thrust into her mouth he released his load. Everest tried to swallow all of it, but the quantity was too much and some of it leaked out. once she had swallowed his load and he quit cumming, she looked up at him with a smile.

"You taste great Marshall" her voice still masked with lust. She climbed back up to his head when she noticed him smirking, "is he asle-" She yelped in surprise as Marshall flipped her onto her back and began nibbling and sucking on her neck, Everest moaned loudly as he found her sensitive spot.

"Your turn" He said in voice so lustful it made Everest shiver. He began to trail kisses down her body each one leaving a flame of ecstasy through Everest's body. Soon he was between her legs, and Everest was as red as the pup house they were in. She had never exposed herself to another pup like this before, then again, she had never sucked a dick before either.

Marshall took in her scent she smelled of pine leave and apples. He gave her womanhood a lick, then another, soon he had a rhythm. With every lick Everest squirmed and moaned, but what really made her lose her mind is when Marshall would dig in his tongue and travel her walls with swift flicks of his tongue and retract it slowly, letting them both savor it. She had began moaning his name when she began to feel the tension.

"Marshall I-I'm ga-ganna cum" She moaned out. Marshall wanting to help her reach her limit faster sped up. Everest wouldn't last much longer and she knew it. She could feel the tension in her nether region grow until it was almost unbearable, and then, as if all at once she exploded. Marshall licked up as much as he could, some of it covering his lips. He licked his lips and savored the flavor.

"M-Marshall" Everest moaned out.

"You taste splendid my love" Marshall whisper, "now shall we get to the main course?" He asked, Everest, after coming down from her initial high from reaching her climax, stood up, noticing his already re hardened erection on the way up, turned around, giving him a full view, bent over leaving her back end up, and said...

"I couldn't agree more" She moved her tail to the side allowing him access. Marshall mounted Everest, his paws gripping her waste, and lined himself up with her womanhood. He began to prod her to help prepare for his entry. He looked down to Everest Who nodded and said.

"Just do it quick" she was still a virgin and knew this would hurt at first. Nodded and began to push in. She winced as she felt him slide into her. He stopped when he hit her hymen. he backed out a bit and quickly sheathed himself in, only his knot was left out. Everest yelped in surprise and clenched her teeth as the pain of her hymen breaking came rushing to her.

"Are you okay?" Marshall asked, his ton showed his concern that he had hurt her.

"It just s-stings a bit" Everest assured him "just go slow please." Marshall nodded his head and slowly pulled himself out until only 3 inches were left and slowly pushed back in. The heat of her walls clenching around his manhood made him moan with each slow thrust. Soon the noises Everest were making went from winces to moans.

"Marshall" she moaned "G-go faster" without any complaint, Marshall picked up the pace. "FASTER! YES! YES! OOOOH MARSHALL!" Everest yelled out, soon Marshall was at full speed and was grunting out Everest's name with each thrust of his hips. Marshall began to feel her tighten around him and he knew she was close. With each thrust she tightened around him and it began to send him over.

"Everest I'm" He grunted "I'm ganna cum" he moaned out. Each thrust he gave now began to bury his knot into her. It was halfway in at this point.

"M-Me too" she moaned out "Marshall, OH GOD YES MARSHALL" she began to scream his name as she got closer to the edge. **(A/N: ME:WONDER WHEN ELSE SHE SCREAMED HIS NAME AT AN EDGE? READERS: BOOOOOOOO YOU SUCK! ME: WHAT? TO SOON XD)** Marshall began to moan hers as well. His thrusts became erratic and he knew he was at his peak.

"EVEREST!" "MARSHALL!"the two lovers yelled in unison with one final thrust Marshall's knot buried itself deep into Everest and he released his load and Everest lost it. Her legs shook as his seed began to warm her insides. She could feel a mixture of both hers and Marshall's liquids begin to flow out and onto the floor. The combined climax had left the pair gasping for air and smiling.

 **(A/N: THE LEMON IS OVER!)**

"I love you Everest" Marshall" said with a kiss to her neck. He had never felt so loved before in his life and he was glad he could now spend it with Everest, and Everest felt the same way.

"I love you to Marshall" She said with a sigh of relief. The two, Being locked together due to Marshall's knot, Laid down stomach to stomach, with Everest's head resting under Marshall's. "Goodnight Marshall" Everest said as she settled down with Marshall, his length still deep inside her, yet she found it slightly comforting.

"Goodnight my love" Marshall said with a final kiss on the top of her head. While settling down he thought to himself _'I'm the luckiest dog in the world and I cant wait to spend my life with Everest'_ and with that Marshall settled in and went to sleep.

 **HOPE YOU GUYS AN GALS ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER OF FIRE AND ICE. I KNOW YOU'LL MISS IT BUT JUST TO REMIND YOU I AM MAKING THAT MLP STORY IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THAT OUT!**

 **HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME**

 **SEE YA IN THE NEXT STORY**

 **BYE-BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
